


Jasper's Lost Cub

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Feral, Feral Gems, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Multiple Endings, Other, gemling, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper and her four cubs wander for food but one cub goes missing... will they ever be reunited?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was heavily inspired by Might and Delight's Paws game! also, I gave the cubs random names I could think of ;")

Jasper finished up grooming her smallest cub, Tang, before standing up and letting out a purr, wandering out of her den. The four cubs scampered close behind, beginning to loudly mew to their mother who simply ignored them as she got low to the ground. The large quartz was stalking a hare--something for her two cubs to eat. Silently, the quartz pounced at the hare and she began to chase it in which her cubs followed close behind, loudly mewling and whining as they attempted to catch up to her mother.

The quartz halted as she caught the hare in her jaws, glancing back to her cubs and smiling. She wandered over to them, simply dropping the hare in which Ritz and Jaspy dug in while Mango tried her best to get a share as well. Tang simply watched, whining and looking up to her mother who leaned down to simply lick her cheek. Jasper stood up after the cubs finished feeding before heading out further to try and catch larger prey such as quails. The four young and hungry cubs continued to follow close behind their mother, all of them mewling and whining delightfully. They didn't seem to have a care in the world for anything, they were just so excited to be able to explore and touch everything their little tiny paws could reach.

Soon enough, the family stopped again. Jasper perked her head, opening her mouth and whiffing at the air while her cubs watched curiously. The quartz ushered her cubs to get down before turning away and beginning to glance around, trying to find the scent and body of the nearby quail. The quartz stayed low to the ground, noticing the fat plump bird in the distance. She grinned excitedly, creeping toward it. That's until it took off flying, running and flapping it's wings. Jasper followed close behind, eventually leaping in the air as soon as it took flight. She only managed to scratch it's foot before it was far gone. The quartz nervously watched before glancing away, noticing a nest of eggs. Jasper gasped, smiling and chuffing to her cubs to her cubs to come over. Only three came this time. Tang, Jaspy, and Mango. Jasper carefully counted the few, frowning a bit and tilting her head. She didn't know where the other went so once again, she chuffed loudly. There was no response from the cub. The quartz let out a worried whimper and she gestured her other three young cubs to follow but they were too busy eating eggs. Jasper frowned deeply and she glanced into the distance, trying to find out where Ritz went. There was no sight of her and not even a scent. Perhaps a hawk took her. However, after the gentle mourning, that wasn't going to stop the growing mother from feeding her other three cubs. With a whine, she gestured them to follow before heading out into the forest and beginning to go down stream. Occasionally on the way, she captured a few mice and shrew, nothing much to startle the other wildlife around. Chuffing softly, Jasper glanced back to her three remaining cubs as they rushed close behind. Jasper slightly smiled and she looked away, leading them toward a river. Although not that strong and shallow, it would be enough to drown one of her cubs if they weren't careful and she had to take the risk to get to newer lands where there was better prey. The risk was extremely daring, especially to engage in at night time when the foxes lurked. Maybe the risk would be better to take in the day where the cubs could see better. With a chuff, she led them to a small hillside around, carefully deciding to lay down inside of the tiny hole of the hillside with her three remaining cubs. The mother began to groom her cubs carefully, closing her eyes and sighing quietly. The cubs delightfully mewed and purred, snuggling close to their mother to stay warm. Soon enough, their playful mews and purrs quieted down as they fell asleep.

Before they even knew it, daytime was known. The cubs sleepily opened their eyes and they all looked around, Tang and Jaspy both squeaking as they saw a large orange creature drop a quail in front of them. They took a moment to process what was going on before realizing it was their mother. In relief, the two young cubs began to snack on the quail before Mango sleepily joined in on the snack. Proudly, Jasper hummed as she watched, turning around and glancing toward the nearby river. The quartz let out a quiet purr of delight, simply looking away and turning back to look at her cubs who were still eating. As soon as they finished, she let out a noise as she led her cubs toward the river to begin carrying them across. Somewhat, she felt confident about crossing the river.

Jasper leaned down and she picked up Mango first. She carefully carried her cub across the stream, rushing back to get Jaspy. The quartz carried the cub over with her eldest sister, placing her down and finally going back to get Tang. That's when she noticed the cub trying to cross on her own. With a yip of surprise escaping her mouth, she rushed over to scoop her up. That's when the cub let out a startled noise, falling into the water with a loud scream. Her tiny head bobbed above the surface and she immediately began to paddle her paws as the current began taking her away. Jasper chased after her daughter before she was eventually washed underwater by the current. The quartz widened her eyes and she watched a second cub fall out of her grasp before. Two more were still left. She had to tend on them.. and.. what if they left her grip too?

__________________________________________________________________

Tang was unconscious for a long while. The young cub was finally beginning to regain consciousness, coughing and spitting up water as her her tiny yellow eyes fluttered open. Softly, the cub whimpered and she glanced around, beginning to mew to her mother in the light of the day. The only thing that responded to the young cub was silence. The young cub let out a soft whimper and she pushed herself up, shaking off her damp body as she began wandering on the shores of the river. Once again, she mewed for her mother. No response. The cub seemed awfully worried. Without her mother, the world was big.. too big. Although she loved to explore, this was too much. Tang seemed to cower a bit as she pushed forward into the unfamiliar forest. The young jasper cub whimpered quietly and she kept her head low as she wandered around, remaining silent. She was beginning to grow hungry.. and her mother wasn't around to feed her. Maybe, she'd have to start hunting on her own. Maybe she'd have to just starve. Tiredly, the cub continued wandering before spotting a small sparrow. She watched it carefully before deciding to pounce onto it. The bird barely got the chance to flutter away before Tang caught it in her paws. The cub excitedly smiled, moving her paws. She had assumed she killed the bird but she didn't. Instead, the bird flew away in perfect condition, a few feathers falling behind. That only probed a tired and hungry whine from the young cub before she began wandering again. There wasn't much around to eat and without her mother's warm and providence, Tang was hopeless. There was no way she was going to provide for herself. That's until she seen a nest of eggs. The cub stared at the nest cautiously, going toward it.

Nothing was near or lurking. Nothing was watching. Everything was safe. Tang took a moment before leaning in, immediately beginning to feast on the nest of five eggs. With a greedy whimper, she spat out a piece of a shell before going back to eating the eggs. It felt somewhat good that she didn't have to share these eggs with her family.. however, it didn't feel all that good either. It felt.. lonesome. Even though it wasn't a good time to feel lonesome, Tang did. She pulled away from the nest of eaten eggs, looking away and simply beginning to wander elsewhere. There was no way she was going to continue providing for herself like this, she had to find her mother. And quick. If she didn't, there was a high chance she wouldn't make it a week living off of nests of bird eggs on the ground.

Night was beginning to fall and Tang was growing much more tired and even cold. With a whimper, she glanced around and simply laid near a swaying tree in the middle of nowhere familiar. She pitifully whimpered, laying her head down and curling close to herself in an attempt to stay warm. The cub began to shiver and she squeezed her eyes shut, softly whimpering and crying for her mother. For now, she would rest in the cold night's grasp until morning's motherly grip took her away again. That's if Tang was still alive by morning.

The young jasper cub was roused by another noise. It sounded like... another cub. Tang whimpered and she tiredly opened her eyes, glancing up toward the sky and then around herself. Nothing was there. She then glanced to the ground, noticing a small dead frog. That's when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It.. it was almost blue. As the speck got closer, Tang pushed herself up and she backed up as she cowered in fear. Whatever that thing was, she didn't want to be near it. 

As the speck got closer and closer, Tang realized it was another cub! A lapis cub, actually! The young blue cub stared at Tang, dropping a dead sparrow in front of her as she mewed softly, sitting on the ground and smiling cutely. Tang stared at the lapis cub and she timidly went closer to her, leaning down and snatching the bird off the ground before rushing to hide behind a tree. The small blue cub giggled and she picked up the dead frog, following close behind Tang.

The tiny lapis cub smiled and she sat beside Tang with a proud purr. Tang simply scooted away and she began to eat the sparrow the lapis cub has brought her. The young orange cub simply looked over to the other blue cub and she blinked slowly, watching her feast on the frog. Why was this cub here? Was she lost too? Maybe she didn't have a mama? Maybe her mama had left her? The thoughts somewhat bothered Tang but she tried not to focus on them. Instead she remained with the lapis cub as the two snacked on their prey.

Eventually, Tang stood and she wandered away from the lapis cub who wasn't long following behind. The jasper cub looked back toward the bountiful blue one. Tang slightly smiled and she tilted her head. The blue cub simply mewed and she leaned toward Tang as a gift of showing friendship. The jasper cub smiled a bit more, leaning down to lick the lapis cub's head. Simply, she responded with a giggle before scampering ahead of Tang who was willing to follow close behind. The blue lapis cub was willing to show Tang all around her tiny home she had built for herself after her mother had left her behind. Tang watched the tiny blue cub before following her into the makeshift home, tilting her head. The orange cub watched the lapis cub circle around and eventually sit in a nest of moss.

"Mrr." The blue cub mewed as Tang came forward and sat beside her. Delightfully, the lapis cub smiled and she sat up a bit more, excitedly purring. She was going to tell Tang everything about herself and then tell her stories. Somewhat, Tang was willing to do the same. Maybe the two would have something in common.

...

Days passed as the two traveled. Tang stuck close to Lappy, sniffing at the air. She paused for a moment before letting out a gasp, rushing over toward a lake as Lappy curiously followed. Tang had caught the scent of her mother. Loudly, the cub began to mew and squeal, receiving a series of mews and yips from her family. The jasper cub excitedly smiled and she glanced back toward Lappy. Now.. it was the decision between family or friendship.


	2. Friendship Ending

Tang continued to loudly chirp, squeal, and mew to her mother. She excitedly purred, smiling brightly. Now that she knew how to fend for herself, she really didn't need to be with her mother. Especially if she had Lappy around. The cub continued her noises while her mother continued responding. Eventually, the two quieted down before Tang turned back to Lappy with a smile. The two began to delightfully wander away and back to their own home. Tang turned back, listening to the one last mew of her mother before looking away and simply continuing to travel with her friend.

... 

The following morning, Tang was wide awake. It was still dark out and she wanted to go see something.. something special. The young orange cub sniffed the air and she began to wander as Lappy remained asleep in the den.

Soon enough, she came to a tiny mountain top and she glanced up toward a star lowering itself. She sat down, smiling and watching it. Soon enough, her mother's spirit appeared and the two began to communicate through gentle mews and purrs. Although it wasn't for long, it was long enough. At least she got to see and hear her mother up close one last time.


	3. Family Ending

Tang excitedly mewled and she looked back to Lappy, licking her cheeks a few times as a gentle and friendly goodbye before turning away and immediately jumping into the smooth water, her head held high as she paddled over to the other side to her mother and two remaining siblings. Jasper excitedly smiled and she watched her daughter swim across, leaning down to pick her up out of the water as soon as she got close enough. The large quartz placed her down and cleaned off her young daughter, delightfully purring before simply turning away. Tang shook herself off and she looked back toward Lappy who was sitting down, watching Tang. The blue cub let out a soft mew before getting up and turning away. Tang continued to watch before letting out a gentle gasp as her mother came back to pick her up and carry her back once again. 

The large quartz carefully carried the cub back to the den, happily purring as she placed her down as Mango and Jaspy bounded forward to welcome their sister back home. Jasper watched the three young cubs before she eventually sat and laid down, curling close to the three excited and somewhat sleepy cubs.

...

It was early in the morning and the moon was still up when Tang roused. The young orange cub glanced around tiredly and she got up, purring gently and sniffing the air. A familiar scent was around.. maybe it was Lappy! With a bounce in her step, she followed the scent only to be led to a hilltop. Curiously, she sat down and a star lowered down before Lappy's spirit was shown. The orange cub gasped, her eyes widening. Excitedly, she began to chirp and mew to her friend who did the same back. The two were chatting for what only felt like seconds. Soon, the star lifted and Tang watched it with a whimper as Lappy faded away. At least she was able to talk to her friend.. for a last time.


	4. Family Ending 2

Tang excitedly looked back to Lappy and she brightly smiled, gesturing her friend to follow. Reluctantly, Lappy did so as she let out a nervous whine, her brows furrowing. The young cubs jumped into the warm water, both of them paddling toward Jasper. Both Mango and Jaspy were on the other side, eyeing the other cub as well as Jasper. The quartz watched both cubs crawl ashore, the two shaking themselves off. Mango bounded forward and she curiously sniffed at Lappy as well as Jaspy did. The two excitedly smiled at the new cub as they began to circle around her. Jasper blinked slowly as she watched her own cubs before looking to Lappy. She sniffed at her curiously before pressing a soft lick to her cheek. The blue cub let out a squeal, smiling a bit and closing her eyes. Delightfully, she stood closer toward Jasper who eventually pulled back and led her cubs to the den as well as the new cub.

Jasper crawled into the den and she carefully laid down, leaning in to begin grooming each of her cubs while they chatted and mewed stories to each other. The quartz seemed quiet pleased to have her daughter back as well as a new cub. With a content sigh, she eventually finished up grooming the four before she laid her head down delightfully. The four cubs followed close behind their mother's actions before they laid down. Tang and Lappy cuddled close to each other and to Jasper as well as Mango and Jaspy. For now, the family would rest and in the day they would hunt and play.


End file.
